


Arrangement - H.S

by daylightlau



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Harry Styles - Fandom, Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Fame, Medical School, Money, Multi, The Arrangement, arrangement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightlau/pseuds/daylightlau
Summary: I never thought a one-night stand would get me in so much trouble, in so much pain.“Laura, please. I need you. After people saw us leaving that night my music has been getting more streams and it has made an impact on my career. Please, think about it.” He said, almost begging me. He was standing in my front door, with an apologetic look on his face after everything he’s said. “At least take the time to read some articles about us.” I can’t believe he’s here, I can’t believe he’s got the audacity to be here after all that happened.“Oh yeah, I forgot! You got more famous because you were doing me a favor, right? Of course! Big women like me can’t get beautiful men because if we do it’s not real, it’s just pity!” I told him, my heart is in a thousand pieces. Of course I’ve read those articles and tweets, everyone just confirmed to me that I’ll never be enough. I shut the door in his face. I wish that night never happened, I wish I never met Harry Styles.





	Arrangement - H.S

“C´mon, Laura! Hurry the fuck up!” Maud said while I was finishing up getting ready for a night out after this extremely intense semester in Medical School. She was already ready to go out since she forgot to wake me up at 7 even though I nicely asked her to. I was too tired, and I decided to take a nap. I knew I would just turn off my alarm and keep sleeping. I warned her, I knew this was going to happen. It was not the first time.

Maud is a gorgeous 20-year-old woman, we live together in Kensington, London with May. My dad owns this small flat and he gave it to me when I got admitted into University College of London, Medical School division. My roomates pay the bills and I just provide the place. Our flat is 20 to 40 minutes away from campus, depending on the traffic. We live in a very safe place on the north of London. Maud’s full name is Maud Elizabeth Drummond, her parents are both from the UK and she has long gorgeous natural red hair, evergreen eyes and she’s very pale and very tall. If you ask me, I’ll gladly say that she is one of the most beautiful people I know. Both her and May are so beautiful.

May is the most supportive friend I have, she’ll tell you how beautiful you are even if you just threw up multiple times and you have vomit all over your forehead, believe me, she’s already done that for us. She’s very sweet. She’s skinny and curvy at the same time, she’s black and her hair is a beautiful short black afro and she’s also got beautiful freckles on her nose and cheeks, she’s a bit smaller than me and her eyes are a very dark shade of brown. She always looks amazing even though she’s not a big fan of her hair, all of us love it to death! May is 22, and her real full name is Maylee Ada Clarke, her family is from all over the world pretty much. But she was born in Manchester, and that’s where her parents live now.

Let me introduce myself quickly, my name is Laura Knight-Cox, I am 19 years old and as you already know I’m studying Medicine at UCL Medical School. I’m adopted, I got adopted by a wealthy English-German family back then in 2005 when I was 7 years old. I’m originally from Colombia, and my huge hips, small waist and big bum will make that very clear. My eyes are a light brown shade, my hair is black, and my skin is even paler than Maud’s, and I am not a tall person, at all. My entire body screams Latina. I don’t remember my biological parents, nor my birth surname, but I know that now I have the most supportive and amazing family in the entire world. I will always be grateful for everything that I have.

The three of us met the first day on campus, it was so funny. I’m usually a very distracted person, but I was completely lost that day, and so were they. We just connected instantly, and after two more semesters we decided to move in together, it was mostly my idea; I don’t like the idea of having my parents paying absolutely everything for me and I proposed to them that I should rent the other two bare rooms in the flat, and they agreed. It was boring to be alone all the time. Now Maud and May pay the bills, and the three of us buy the food. It’s not easy to get a job while you are in Medical School, sometimes you don’t even have enough time to breathe. We’ve been living together for 7 months, and I am loving it.

“I’m about to be ready, don’t stress me out, please!” I answered from my room. I knew she heard me because, well… I heard the loud sighs coming from the living room. They are so dramatic… well, using the word ‘dramatic’ is an understatement.

Maud, May and I have been planning this night out for several months, we couldn’t wait to get away from the amphitheaters and its dead people, hormones, and the stress of being an actual medical student. Oh, believe me, what you see on tv about us is not even remotely close to what we experience on the daily basis. The stress is just… something else, but don’t get me wrong, I love my career and I know I made the right choice. We only go out and party hard a few times in the year, which doesn’t seem so teen-adult friendly.

After I finished up my makeup I took a small look in the mirror; I don’t look bad, not at all, but I don’t look good either. I’ve always struggled with low self-esteem issues my entire life, and my big fat body doesn’t help. I’m wearing oversized trousers, a normal red shirt with some butterflies on it, high bulky heels and a black thick belt. Nothing special, plus, the only clothes I own are mainly scrubs, and I don’t think they would be club-appropriate. My makeup is very simple, I’m not wearing any foundation, but I’m wearing some powder products, and of course, lots of highlighter. After two minutes or so of purely pointing at my flaws in my mind I decided to get out of my room and just go to the damn party. I wasn’t planning to overthink everything and just end up crying in the toilet at the bar. No, that’s not going to happen. Not today, not again. I promised May that I was going to try to let go and enjoy myself tonight. I wasn’t going to overthink how ugly I’m really am.

May and Maud were sat on the sofa, both wearing beautiful short dresses and high heels, they look gorgeous. They always look amazing, anyway. Their makeup is flawless, they even look airbrushed. 

“Why aren’t you wearing a dress, Laur?” May asked confused when she saw me wearing my regular everyday post-hospital clothes. “You promised! I swear you would look amazing, don’t let that mind of yours make you think otherwise.” She smiled and hugged me. Maud agreed with her.

“I didn’t want to wear one, I tried, I swear! I just don’t think I look as good as you both say. Plus, these clothes are comfy and drunk appropriate. I also promised you that I’m letting go tonight and I will. I will get so, so drunk. I’ll be wasted by 3 am.” I laughed and grabbed the house keys and my mobile. I was ready to party! Maud’s boyfriend always picked us up.

We planned on going to Toy Room, a partly famous club here in London. When we arrived, the place was crazy full, it’s weird almost. We’ve come here since we started Med School, and it’s never been like this, it’s odd. But again, I will try to stop overthinking everything. I’m sure it’s overcrowded because the semester is over and… I don’t know, maybe someone very famous is here. Stop thinking about it, Laura! It’s not unusual, shut up.

This club is not easy to get into, you need to be part of the elite community here in London to make sure your name is even on the guestlist. Everyone is dressing so beautifully, men are wearing elegant clothes and women are wearing expensive dresses. But here I am, wearing oversized trousers (pants) and a red shirt under it, with a thick black belt. It is kind of appropriate for the dressing code of the club, I know that for sure.

After at least 10 minutes outside, while waiting in line, we got in. Of course, it looked amazing, it is indeed a very beautiful and colourful club. The “Bow Down Bitches” is at its full glory tonight. We made our way to one of the sofas and tables, where the bottles of whiskey were already waiting for us. This club is very expensive, but let’s just say that Maud’s boyfriend will pay for at least half of the bill, and us girls will pay the rest. It’s always like that. We used to make a huge deal about us dividing the bill entirely in equal amounts, but then Sam just got mad and payed it himself, he also bought another bottle, one of the most expensive ones just to prove that he likes to pay for it. After a couple nights out with the same old we agreed to the fact that Sam pays half of the bill and we pay the rest. It was a nice arrangement, if I’m honest.

I guess having the son of the owner of the super successful company “Wilkinson” as one of our best friends has its own perks. I used to fight the most with him, I don’t like being abusive and even though he inhales and exhales money it doesn’t mean that he needs to spend a bunch of it on me.

“Laura, don’t. Don’t start again, please. Your birthday is coming and I already paid the entire bill to celebrate. I also bought you one of those bottles of rum that you enjoy so much.” Sam said/screamed close to my ear. He smiled to Maud, who by the way, was already sitting on his lap. These two make me so happy, they are so happy together, they’re such an amazing couple. I am so damn single, but then again, I wouldn’t date me either.

“Thank you, Wilkinson. You’re the best.” I said, holding one big glass full of whiskey and rum. May looked at me. “What? I told you I was getting wasted tonight.” I tapped her shoulder and smiled.

“I know you did but letting go isn’t only getting wasted. Let’s go and dance.” She was smiling and screaming so I could hear her over the loud music. Oh no, no, no, no. I’m not the type of person who enjoys dancing. I mean, I do, the problem is that I just enjoy it way too much and I always end up kissing whoever gets in my way. I’m a very serious person, but I’m also 19 (almost 20), I’m single and I’m ready to live. “C’mon! You’ll enjoy yourself and you know it.” She said, trying to make me stand up and follow her. Oh no, I know I will regret this tomorrow.

I swallowed my entire glass very fast and then headed to the dance floor with May, she was holding my hand while she made our way through. The alcohol was already making me feel a bit tipsy, but well, I drank it fast enough for it to react that quickly.

I could easily recognize some of the people that were already dancing to the loud music. Some of them were models, singers, and I even recognized one famous actor. This night is going to be great.

May and I started moving our hips to the rhythm of the music, holding our hands up in the air. Sam and Maud joined us after a couple of minutes with the bottles of alcohol in their hands. Hallelujah! We kept dancing, drinking, moving our hips to the rhythm and enjoying ourselves the entire night. It’s almost 3am and May has already left with a blonde tall guy, Sam and Maud left as well at 2am after they made sure that I’m okay being alone. I mean, Uber exists. I was the only one left, dancing to the loud music with a pair of hands around my hips that I did not recognize, and I didn’t care. I was as drunk as I’ve never been. I finally felt happiness and bliss, or at least that’s what I thought it was.


End file.
